Black Lavender
by XyunafallensummonerX
Summary: This is my first fanfic. A princess and her castle who feels something is very wrong but she cant quiet figure it out. Her head pounds, its in pain. Is the young man to blame?
1. The Dream

Black Lavender

The dream chpt 1

As I stood on the balcony looking down at the water, I felt a sense that someone was watching me. Though the castle was quiet busy and everyone was running about. This feeling was different. I felt as if a pair of cold dark eyes were watching me from afar. I felt that something very terrible was going to happen but I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. This feeling was cold it felt wrong but tonight was going to be a big celebration and I had no time to ponder these feelings.

"Princess." A voice from behind startled me as I turned. A tall knight stood before me stern as ever always on guard.

"Yes, Steiner?" I asked. His eyes locked on mine and bowed. "The queen wishes you to accompany her to the party."

I turned back to the open water letting the cool breeze hit my face. It was a winter night were the moon was shining brightly and elegantly across the water. _I wish not to attend the party. I always feel too crowded. _My mind rushed with so many thoughts all at once. "Alright Steiner, please lead the way."

The knight turned and started to walk. I followed behind slowly waiting for a chance to sneak off. Every party was the same, a lot of people, dumb jokes, and people drowning in there drinks dancing to the sound of music filling the room. I wanted so much to escape from this place. It felt more like a prison then a home to me and I was a prisoner not a princess.

As I walked slowly behind Steiner I felt that cold sensation again. I looked around every corner we passed by to see if there was any one there. My body shivered I began to feel cold all over. Something was wrong but what?

As we entered the room where the party would be held my mother looked stern. She never used to look like that. She was sweet and kind but after father died she became cold and bitter. Nothing I ever said would make her happy. We hardly ever talk now and she is hardly ever around. I gave up on her a long time ago but she will always be my mother I will never forget that.

My mother made her way to me she had a cold look in her eyes. Was this the feeling I was getting? Something was different about her. My thoughts began to race in my head again. _What is wrong with me? What is this feeling? My head….my thoughts. What is this? _ I began to feel woozy I felt like my legs would collapse right from under me. The music in the room sounded as if it was out of tune, sharp and piercing my ears the sound hurt my head.

"Mother, please excuse me." I turned from my mother and headed toward the stairs. _What is going on here? Maybe I just need some sleep. _As I made it to the bottom of the stairs I caught a glimpse of a man with dark hair. He was handsome but his eyes were sad looking. I have never seen him before. He turned his head to me it looked as if he was saying something but I couldn't hear him. My head was swimming as he made his way toward me. I reached for him as he held his hand out to me all I could see was darkness but the touch of his hand was cool and soft. I could hear someone next to me but my eyes wouldn't open. _Please help me. _

I awoke in my room with the sun gleaming in the window. No music, no one running around it was still. Quiet like the moon. I pulled the covers off of me and set my feet on the cold wooden floor. _Was this all just a dream? It couldn't have been just a dream it felt to real to be a dream and that man, who was he?_ The sound of someone knocking on my door startled me.

"Yes who is it?" I asked.

"Its Steiner, your mother wishes to speak with you."

"Please one moment."

I changed my clothes and headed out the door where Steiner was waiting for me. "Steiner, what does mother wish to talk to me about?"

He looked a bit confused. "Don't you remember? The celebration is tonight."

I stood there letting his words replay in my head over and over again. I was confused. "The celebration? It was last night wasn't it?"

Steiner looked worried, "Princess its tonight, are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I must have dreamt it." I rubbed my head. "I must be excited for the party tonight." I lied and faked the best smile I could.

"Well then let us proceed." Steiner smiled and led the way.

It felt too real to be a dream. That man was he the reason for this? Questions filled my mind with no answers. I pushed my dream and thoughts to the side. For I was not going to let mother see that I had something on my mind I wanted to keep this to myself for now. I had a celebration to plan.


	2. The Celebration

I stood out on the balcony just like I did in my dream. I could hear the water sway under the moon. It was calm and soothing to hear the waves against the shore line. As the hours went by not once did I feel something wrong. It was strange. That dream felt so real. I pondered these thoughts in my mind trying to find an explanation for my dream but I never found the answer.

As I gathered my thoughts and pushed the dream away, I joined my mother who was sitting at the throne. We sat in silence as the party went on. She not once glanced my way but that was normal. Everyone but me was happy enjoying each other's company. I wish there was someone out there about my age that I could talk to or that I can enjoy being around. All I had was a rusty old knight, another who was too busy being mother's pet, and my own mother who never really speaks to me. People talk and say how wonderful it may be to be a princess but they never see the princess that is struggling to be at peace with this world.

I got up from the throne and made my way out to the garden. This was the only place that I could feel at ease. It was lovely at night when the moon shinned down on the roses it had a bit of magic to this lovely scene. The crickets where singing and the birds where nestling in the trees. I would give anything to be as free as a bird.

"Excuse me, I feel that I am a bit lost." A voice called behind me.

I turned to face who the voice was coming from but it was too dark to make out who it was.

"Who's there?" I asked.

The figure stepped into the moonlight. As I looked at him I could feel my face lose its color. I began to feel week and nauseas. It was the boy from my dream. He was here, here at my castle. I collapsed to the floor, my head started to hurt. The boy rushed to my side holding me up a bit.

"Hey are you alright? You don't look so well." He said.

He hands felt cool on my skin. I felt a sense of reassurance that I was going to be ok in his arms. Though I didn't even know his name and we just met. Something was different about him. I gathered my strength and he helped me to my feet.

"I'm sorry about that," I smiled as I brushed my dress off.

"It's alright don't worry about it." He said.

"You said you were lost?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for where the party might be, my parents went ahead of me and well this is where I ended up," He laughed.

"Follow me I'll show you." I smiled.

As we walked I couldn't help but catch small glimpses of him. He was quiet handsome and very kind. We hardly spoke to each other mostly it was just small talk. He seemed very shy and didn't let on to much about himself. I'd hoped that I would at least catch his name before we entered the grand hall but I never got it. His presence began to feel cold and different. Why had the feeling change so suddenly? At first it seemed warm and inviting and now it's cold and dark. How can a feeling of a person change so quickly?

We finally made our way to the grand hall where people were still dancing and drinking. There was a stunning couple at the far end of the hall. The boy left my side and joined them. _Was he the boy from my dream? Was that really him? _I was lost and confused about him. The feeling of loneliness rushed over me once more. I thought maybe that was my ticket to having someone to be friends with but once more I was wrong.

As the party came to a conclusion, people were leaving drunk and staggering out the door. I really don't see how people can drink so much of that stuff. I never liked the smell nor did I like the taste of it.

The last of the people to leave was the boy and his parents. He never glanced my way as I watched him leave. I couldn't understand why he was being that way. Was it something I did? Was it something I said? It didn't matter much any way I would never see him again since every party we hold not very many people that have been here before show up again.

As the lights were turned off one by one I made my way back to my room. I changed out of my dress and into a night gowned. My heart felt so heavy. I didn't know what I had done to make that boy feel that way. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I opened my windows and looked out to the night sky.

"If you're out there somewhere and in some way can hear me," I said. "I want to say I'm sorry."

The moon shinned down on me and in a way it made me feel better. "You know just how to make me feel better don't you." I smiled.

I closed my windows and headed to bed. Tomorrow is a new day and what it holds for me I do not know. I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes but the boys face never escaped my mind.

**I know my chapters are a bit short sorry about that ^ ^; I will try my best to write more. **


	3. My heart and the pouring rain

I awoke in my room to the sound of pouring rain. I pulled the covers off me and placed my feet on the cold wooden floor. The sound of the rain saddened me. It made my heart feel even heavier than it already did. I pulled my tiered body out of bed and got dressed. It felt like a challenge to put my dress on. My arms felt as if someone had tied ropes to my arms and fastened giant boulders at the end of them.

I then glanced at the mirror in my room and noticed my face looked pale. It looked as if the color was sucked right out of it. I placed my hand on my forehead and noticed that I had a slight fever. I dropped my hand to my side and walked out of my room. It was just another thing that added to make my day feel even worse. I feel that I can't escape from these things. I wanted so much to be set free from this nagging hell that I was in. I felt trapped in this world and no one could set me free.

As I made my way to the dining area I stopped by an open door and peeked inside. The twins were talking hushing each other to keep their voice down. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but nothing they ever said made any sense. I continued my way to the dining area trying to shake off this nagging fever. I sat down in my normal spot and waited for breakfast to be served. It was odd mother never missed early breakfast she was always here first waiting impatiently for food to come her way. As of today I was the first to be here.

A few moments later the cook brought in my meal. The smell of fresh cut fruits, homemade bread and hot cereal made my morning feel so much better. This was my favorite smell in the mornings because the cook makes everything from scratch except for the fruits of course. I longed for a mother who knew how to make me feel better with homemade foods. The cook was very sweet and kind. She was an older lady who lived here in the castle with her husband. They were both a very lively couple and I have never heard an ill word come from their mouths. I loved them both but mother never liked them much. I always wondered why.

The cook bowed and I gently smiled thanking her for the wonderful meal she had prepared. I began to eat while the cook headed back toward the kitchen to prepare for lunch to arrive. She laid everything out that she wanted to prepare and placed them in woven baskets to keep flies from contaminating the food. I remember when I was little I always used to go to the kitchen and watch her prepare meals. It was always interesting to watch her swift hands at work when she kneaded dough or when she cut meat. I learned a lot from her. I used to help her prepare meals until mother had her way with it. I missed those days when I was younger.

After I was finished I picked up by dishes and brought them to the kitchen. I placed my used bowls, plates and a cup in the sink. The cook smiled and I smiled back.

"What do you have planned today princess?" the cook asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet." I answered.

"Well if you don't mind could you take this glass of iced tea to my husband? He's forgotten to take his pills today again." She laughed.

"I would love to." I smiled.

She handed me a glass of tea and a small container that contained his pills. The glass was tall enough for two people to have tea. It had a beautiful flower carved right into the glass. Her husband made glass wear along with metal works in his spare time. At the castle he works as a stable hand tending to the chocobos.

"Well then I will be on my way to bring this to him, have a wonderful day." I smiled.

"You to Miss Garnet." She patted my head and pinched my chin a bit.

She always knew how to bring a smile to my face.

I exited the kitchen and made my way to the stables. As I walked the guards that passed me gave me odd looks. I never felt comfortable around these many people and I wondered why my mother needed so many guards to patrol our castle.

"Halt," a guard said to me.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"What are you doing? You're a princess not a maid." He said harshly.

"I may be a princess but I am just a normal girl just like everyone else who just wants to do something for someone else." I said.

As he opened his mouth to protest I cut him off.

"I'm not going to sit around and do nothing. I'm sick and tired of being told what I can and cannot do!"

I walked past the guard and made my way into the stable. As I entered a baby chocobo landed on my shoulder. He was small like a baby chick. He had the most stunning blue eyes for a chocobo. I patted his head lightly and he purred. I loved the way a baby chocobo sounded when it's happy. It makes my heart happy. As I played with the chocobo a man made his way to me.

"Oh, princess what are you doing in the stables?" He asked.

"I came to bring you your pills." I replied.

I handed him the tea and the small container.

"Oh my I forgot again didn't I," He laughed.

He poured some iced tea in a glass sitting on his desk and handed it to me.

"Will you share some tea with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to," I smiled.

He took his pills and with both shared some iced tea. It was wonderful. I could feel my color return to my face and my fever went down. As we talked a big commotion went on outside. I placed my cup down on his desk and when out to look. My mother was talking to the guards and I could only image what they were talking about. I made my way to hear and before I could ask her what was going on she began to yell at me.

"What do you think you were doing? Talking to a guard like that?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked calmly.

"And what where you doing taking tea to the stable hand?" she continued to yell.

"What does that matter? I haven't done a crime." My voice began to crack.

My heart was in so much pain after I began to feel better. I could feel it break. I haven't committed a crime and I knew that. I couldn't understand why this was such a big deal. My mother raised her hand to me and slapped me across the face. I couldn't believe what she had just done. I placed my hand on my cheek and I could feel the skin throb under my hand.

"You are not to come out of your room for the rest of the day. Guards take her to her room and make sure she does not leave it."

My mother turned from me and walked off. One of the guards took me by my arm and began to pull me. I could feel the warm tears fall from my eyes hurting my cheek where my mother had struck me. The guard put me in my room and closed my door behind me. I collapsed on my bed and sobbed. What have I done to deserve this? It pained me to think about it.

As night fell not only did my heart feel heavy but my body felt heavy. I have cried till the moon light up the dark blue sky. It stopped raining but the scenery outside looked gloomy. My face hurt so badly and my eyes hurt. I pulled myself off my bed feeling the weight of this world get even heavier. As I changed into my night gowned I heard a knock at my door.

"Yes who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, your favorite cook." The voice behind the door said.

I opened the door and let her in. she was holding a tray with a bowl of homemade soup. She placed the tray on my nightstand and took me in her arms.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I heard what happened, but I wasn't allowed up here till now." She said as she stroked my hair.

"It's not your fault," my voice cracked.

I tried hard not to cry but I just couldn't hold it in any more. The pain the frustration I have been feeling for the last few years washed over me. She gently helped me in my bed holding me like a mother would to her daughter who was in pain. I continued to cry I was so broken and so hurt that I just couldn't stop. I let out my last few sobs as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I was exhausted. The cook tucked me in and pick up the tray. She left my room and turned off the lights. Tomorrow was a new day and I was no longer going to be that caged bird anymore. At first light I was going to escape this hell.

**What do you guys think? Better? Since there is a lot more to this chapter I actually put a lot of my feelings into this one and something in me just burst. I have been feeling down so this is how this chapter was born I guess you could say. Leave reviews and stay tuned for chapter 4.**


	4. My Daring Escape

I awoke in my room in the dead of night hours before I planned my escape. There was a nervous feeling at the pit of my stomach. I hoped that my plan would work. I just couldn't stay hear another day and my mother what she had done time and time after again still pained me but now I know that she does not care for me. Once was enough and two or three was to many. I pulled off my covers and went toward my door. I opened it slightly and peeked out side. There was one guard by my door but as I focused my eyes on her she was sound asleep. I closed my door and ran toward my dresser pulling out my orange jumper. I then carefully opened the door to my bathroom not to let it squeak. I slipped inside and placed my orange jumper and the counter. My bathroom was large it had marble counter tops with a beautiful tiled stone floor. The walls were done in a soft cream color to compliment the floor.

I walked over to the tub and ran some warm water. _This may be the last time I would be able to take a bath so I might as well take one_ I thought to myself. The warm water felt wonderful under my finger tips. After my bath was full I undressed and stepped inside. My body felt warm and relaxed more relaxed then I have been feeling for the last few days. The moon light illuminated the room with its soft blue colors. To bathe in moonlight felt so wonderful. A rush of calmness filled my body and deep into my soul. I picked up and hand full of water and washed my face I vowed that not a single tear will drop from my eyes ever again.

After my bath I dried off and pulled the stopper from the drain. I pulled on my orange jumper and some red boots. _I will not return to this place_. My head filled with so many thoughts as I left the bath room. As I took one more good look around my room I pulled a white hooded coat from my closet. _No one will miss me._ I thought about that sentence long and hard. It wasn't true I knew there were two people in this hell that would. I walked over to my desk and began to write a letter to the cook and her husband.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter, _

_I want to thank you for everything you have done for me._

_You have given me so much hope and wonder for this world around me._

_Without you I don't think I could have ever made it this far._

_My decision to leave the castle is not your fault._

_My mother has pained me in so many ways._

_Please do not worry for me._

_I will be alright._

_Mr. Potter can you do me one favor? _

_Please remember to take your pills and tell the baby choco I will miss him?_

_Love always,_

_Garnet_

I folded up the letter and put it in my pocket. _Please do not worry about me. _I got up from my desk and headed out. I opened my door slowly and went through it carefully not to wake the guard. From there I made my way to the servant's chambers and placed the letter I had written under their door. I was sad but I knew this was the best. From the halls I could hear people talking in a hush tone. I hid myself in the dark waiting for them to pass by. My mother and the twins where walking about chatting about something that I could not hear but I could not understand why she was hear of all places. She always hated this part of the castle. As they passed by I decided to follow them. They made their way into mother's quarters.

As they walked in they left the door cracked a bit and I looked inside. Mother reached up and pulled a candle stick and a secret passage was reviled. What was she hiding? This was not like her to keep secrets but as I figured out I did not know her any more. My mother waved the twins to step inside and in an instant they were gone consumed in the darkness that swallowed the secret passage. The passage then closed behind my mother and I opened the door. Sitting in a case was the family jewel the falcon claw. _She has hurt me deeply and I was not going to let her do it again_. Maybe my reasons for leaving were wrong but how can a mother hit her daughter time after time? This was my time to make a decision for myself and I had to do this. I lifted the case and took out the beautiful jewel and placed it around my neck this way if I decided to go see my uncle he will know who I am. I closed the case and left the room.

On my way to the garden I dodged many guards. They were on night watch before the morning. My mother always had guards for every time of the day and they hardly got any sleep. I felt really bad for them but not bad enough to do anything. They were mean and only listened to what my mother had to say. They ran around doing her dirty work for her so it didn't seem like she was doing anything wrong.

As I entered the garden there were only a few guards here so I had no trouble getting passed them. I kept my self hidden the night has protected me. It kept me out of sight. I was blessed with this cool dark night as so I thought. I stepped on a branch and it cracked under my foot. The noise was so loud it attracted two of the nearby guards. There was nowhere to hide. So I ran.

The guards began to chase me alerting any guards that were close by. I was frightened. This was the first time I have ever escaped from home. I ran into bushes and caught the end of some small trees scratching the side of my cheek. It hurt but I knew I had to keep going. The sound of the guards got closer and closer and I was afraid that I would not make it. I have never ran so fast in my life my legs hurt so bad but I knew that if I wanted to get out of here I could not give up.

Nearing the end of the garden I caught my foot in a root of a tree. I fell and tumbled down a small hill ending up in a small lake of water. I tried to get up but my body ached and I was scared. The guards foot steps got closer and closer but my body would not carry me any further. _Was this the end for me? If she catches me what will be done to me._ Suddenly someone grabbed hold of me pulling me up by the hood of my coat. I fought as hard as I could but it did nothing for me.

"Princess please stop," an older male voice said.

I stopped fighting as I knew who that voice belonged to. _Mr. Potter, but what was he doing here?_

He placed me down on the ground and I turned to him. I was out of breath, hurting and cold all over.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Giving you an extra hand," he smiled.

"An extra…hand?" I wondered.

He led me to the dock where a chocobo was waiting. It had a saddle waiting for someone to ride it. The chocobo was as blue as the ocean. It was one of his favorite ones that he had raised himself. When I was little he used to tell me about all the adventures they went on together.

"This is your ticket out of here princess." He said as he helped me on the chocobo.

"But the castle is surrounded by water…" before I could finish he cut me off.

"This chocobo is a good swimmer he is the only one that I know that can." He said.

The chocobo turned its head and looked at me giving me some reassurance that it was going to be ok but I never knew this one could swim. Out of all the stories Mr. Potter told me he left out this small detail. I was a bit nervous to ride a chocobo because I have never ridden one before. This was all strange and new to me.

"Now princess you must hurry there isn't much time."

Before I could thank him the chocobo made its way into the water and began to swim. Mr. Potter turned from us and began to walk back into the garden that was covered in darkness. I could hear the guards shouting back and forth to each other. The knot in my stomach lessened and I was able to breathe without any hindrance. I turned my head to the garden with Mr. Potter in sight.

"How do I get your chocobo home?" I called out.

"He knows his way back." He called back.

Before I knew it the castle became a small speck in the distance and I was on my way to freedom. As dawn began to break I felt the biggest weight lift off my shoulders. It was just me, this special chocobo and a new dawn against the horizon.

**I think I fixed the errors that my sister pointed out. I wrote this whole chapter in an hour, re wrote if 10 times. I guess I didn't realize that I made those errors and made garnet a bit out if character so thank you Auska for pointing them out. It really helped me and I went back and re did the parts you pointed out so I hope it sounds better. **


	5. The Boy, The Girl and the Impostor

At the first sight of land the chocobo lightly bit my cheek. I had fallen asleep on our long journey away from Alexandria. I awoke to a land full of sand, green grass and many tall structures. _I don't recognize this place. _This land was foreign to me. I have never been here before. I was no were near LindBlum where my uncle lives.

The chocobo set foot on the sandy beach. I hopped down from the saddle and looked around. There were ruins of buildings that I had never seen before their structure was almost alien like. I had no idea where this chocobo had taken me. I felt alone in this place and the feeling it gave me didn't settle well.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

I gathered his reins in my hands and pulled him along. The beach was surrounded by grassy hills and a path way was hidden between them. We walked through some old grassy ruins that looked like it had been here for ages. I had no idea where I was going. I didn't have a map nor did I have any idea where we were going to stay for the night. I have never once heard about a place like this nor have I read about it in any book.

As day turned to night we were still wandering around when we came upon what looked like to be a small village. There were people dressed in outfits I have never seen before. The streets were made of dirt and sand. Their homes were made of fabric held together with wooden rods and rope. This place was very different from my own. In the back of my mind I wondered if these people where poor.

Looking at this village my mind began to swim. I felt light headed and dizzy. Before I knew what was happening I hit the ground hard. My mind went blank and my body went completely numb. _What was happening to me?_ I was alone and afraid. Before my eyes filled with darkness I caught a glimpse of girl about my age. Her eyes were two different colors then there was nothing.

**Days began to pass by.**

As I awoke in a large room the sun warmed my face. This feeling it gave me felt wonderful. I pulled the covers off of me and looked around the room. There were large windows a few beds and beautiful red drapes that covered most of the room. It didn't take me to long to realize I was in LindBlum. I placed my feet on the cool ground for some reason it felt good beneath my feet.

On the far side of the room a door opened and someone stepped in. As I headed down a few small steps I met the face of the person that came into the door. It was the same boy from the party. He was here at my uncle's castle. _Why is he here? _ His beautiful dark eyes met mine but I could not muster up anything to say to him. I could feel the expression on my face turn sad. I still had a deep sadness inside me.

This feeling between us, I didn't like it. I hated the feeling I was getting. I wanted so much to tell him if there was anything I did wrong that night I was so sorry. Before I could open my mouth to say anything he put his hand behind his head and I thought I would never hear him say anything.

"So this is very awkward, your uncle just wanted me to come down to see if you where awake," he said as he put his arm down.

I could feel my heart skip beats that I have actually heard him speak to me. He wasn't mad, nor did he sound angry nothing at all. I sighed with relief and finally mustered a smile.

"Thank you, I will go to him now." I said.

He turned from me and opened the door but before he left, he met my eyes once more.

"By the way, at the party…."

I felt my heart thump right into my stomach I guess he did remember and now I felt that weight crush down on me. I was afraid to know what he was going to say. I didn't want him to talk any more. I backed up a bit and touched my foot to the stair.

"It wasn't your fault, I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way."

I lifted my eyes to him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This whole time I believed that I hurt him but I didn't. His eyes turned to the floor and he left the room closing the door behind him. I walked up back toward the beds and found my shoes neatly placed next to the bed I was sleeping in. I pulled them on and headed toward the door. _I wonder why he's here and what happened that night. _

I pulled open the door and to my surprise my uncle was waiting for me.

"You are finally awake," he said.

I scratched the back of my head and wondered how long I was actually asleep. My uncle turned from me and began to walk away. He stopped half way down the hall.

"Please follow me princess."

I followed my uncle to a small elevator that took us to the top floor where his throne room was located. I wanted so much to ask him why that boy was here and what did he want. The first time I ever saw that boy was in my dream, the second time was at the party that I thought had already happened and now here of all places but the one thing that concerned me was that girl. The girl with the different colored eyes, her face never left my mind.

"Who was that boy in my room earlier?" I finally asked.

"What boy princess?" he replied.

"The boy with the dark eyes and dark hair," I said.

"No one is here that fits that description."

He turned to me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you feeling alright? You had quite the fever when you were brought into the castle my dear." His eyes seemed sad and very worried.

I placed my hand on my forehead, "I'm alright I guess I must have been dreaming."

I tried my best to fake a smile. _Was I going crazy?_ _He even said my uncle asked him to come and check on me. _ In any case I pushed the boy to the back of my mind and left it at that. We rode the rest of the way in silence. At this point in time nothing made sense to me.

As we made our way into the throne room he sat upon the biggest chair in the room.

"Now tell me what made you come all the way out here? And why is your mother not with you." he asked.

I placed my left hand on my right arm and clutched it. It surprised me a bit that he had not been informed but whatever mother had told him it wasn't the truth. She always twisted stories that always made her seem that she could do no wrong. I was unsure if I should tell him what has been going on lately between me and mother.

"Has mother talked to you?" I asked

I felt something very wrong between me and my uncle. The feeling I had before changed in an instant. He began to twiddle his figures and his eyes seemed cold.

"We haven't talked," he replied in a harsh tone.

I thought about what to say I figured maybe I should lie to him because this didn't seem like my uncle at all. He never spoke to me in this tone of voice so I lied about the reason I was here.

"A chocobo ran away so I followed him and I got lost. I wanted to return him safe and sound to the stables and plus I needed the fresh air." I lied.

I felt that the hours were passing me by as I told him the biggest lie I could come up with. I have never lied before and it felt quiet strange to me. I never thought I would have the capacity to lie in that case. He began to shift in his chair like he was uneasy about something. It made me nervous I felt he was catching on that I was lying to him. I clutched my arm a bit tighter then I was. I felt uneasy and a bit scared.

"Quit talking." He said as he got up from his chair.

I stopped talking the moment he stood up. _Did he catch my lie?_ I released my arm and backed up.

"You think I'm stupid?" he said.

He had figured out that I had been lying or at least that is what I thought he was talking about.

"You expect me to believe that crap about a chocobo? "He sounded furious.

My uncle then grabbed my arm and pulled it tight. I tried to pull his hand off of me. It hurt. I couldn't understand what was going on. Was he possessed? Has mother gotten him involved in whatever she was hiding?

"Let go your hurting me!"

"You ran away from home because you felt you just had to get out."

I couldn't believe that. Mother had twisted her stories to him or was this even my uncle. It couldn't have been him he would never lay his hand on me like this. His hand felt so tight around my arm I began to shout for help.

"Someone please help me," I screamed.

His grip got tighter, "No one can hear you."

I felt that he was never going to let go. My arm was in pain. I couldn't get him to release his grip.

"Let go of me!"

He then grabbed the falcon claw and pulled it off my neck snapping the chain it was on.

"Get down!" a mysterious voice said.

I dropped to my knees even though my uncle still had my arm clutched. I could feel his grasp on me lessen and he doubled back hitting the ground hard. There was blood on the floor where my uncle had been standing and before I knew it the imposter got up and ran toward the window taking the falcon claw with him. Whoever was behind me fired some sort of loud weapon. I placed my hands on my ears and closed my eyes. A few more shots were fired before the glass in the windows shattered.

"Damn it, he got away." The voice said.

"Whose fault was that?" another voice said.

I was shaking and afraid I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. _Why didn't I realize it sooner that it was not my uncle?_ I stood up with tears falling from my eyes. I hadn't realized that I had been crying. When I turned to the other voices in the room they were gone. I was alone in this room and I didn't want to stay here too much longer and I had lost my family's treasure.

I made my way out to the small elevator to leave when I noticed the same boy from earlier was waiting there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you." He replied.

He opened the small gate to the elevator. I wasn't sure if I could trust him at all. I wasn't sure if he was working for that imposter.

"We have to leave now, if we don't they will be after you."

I didn't want to be here too much longer so I got into the elevator with him and we descended down toward the basement level. We didn't talk the whole ride down and we didn't even exchange any glances. I felt more alone then I ever did and I wondered what was waiting for me when we got to the bottom level. I wasn't sure if this was some sort of trick and I didn't understand why I even decided to follow him.

**Sorry that I ended it like this. But I hoped you liked it. This was the longest chapter I have written and it took me a few days to write sorry that I kept every one waiting. **


End file.
